Watch Over Me
by tetsia.howard
Summary: Christmas Challenge: When Yamamoto's treasured ornament goes missing, will Tsuna be able to help him find it with his Dying Will? 8072, 4-5YL


**THEME: **A missing Christmas Decoration (_Any_ Christmas Decoration)

**LENGTH: **It doesn't matter how long, be it a one-shot or anything as long as you finish it on the deadline!

**PAIRING: **(This is actually a twist) An **8072** pair!(Can you do it?)

_Note: _I'll give a few hints here. You can either start it out as an AU or use the usual KHR background thing. For example, Tsnayoshi is a boy who lives alone and attracts a certain someone's attention for being so queer, quiet, and emotionless... OR! Another one of Reborn's weird bullet hits Tsuna and a surprise guest (Tsunayoshi) celebrates Christmas with Yamamoto instead! OR Tsunayoshi's approval regarding the rain guardian...

Basically endless possibilities! (Don't worry, you have my permission to use any of these ideas!:D)

**GENRE: **Romance (like last year you can choose the other genre)

**RATING: **Well, since I want to give writers as much freedom as I can, **any rating is fine**! But in regards with **rated M stories** (if there will be any), **no using any thing that will insult the Christmas holidays** or your fic will be disqualified! (I mean, if that's okay? I just think that Christmas should be a time for fluffy fics and sure rated M is fine but don't go over the top with the lemon, okay? XD)

**HOW WILL YOU BE JUDGED?**

This part hasn't changed much though, haha don't worry!

_Grammar_ (10 points)

_Choice of Title_ (5 points)

_Content and Idea_ (25 points)

_Whether the characters are totally in-character or not_ (10 points)

_The use of the theme_ (25 points)

_The sweetness of the pairing _(15 points)

_Uniqueness_ (10 points)

**All-in-all**: It's a hundred points!

**PRIZE: **Ah, the _prize_ part again! Well, I can share one of my favourite 8027 doujinshi with the **winner**. But if he or she has already read it then I guess ten of my exclusive 8027 pictures for him/her to keep will do! Also a one-shot (yes, ANY pairing requested by the winner) will be dedicated to this person as well! And her story will be added to my favourites and she will join last year's winner: **YohoAruto **in my favourite author's list!

So yes, one you read this, the challenge has officially started!

**STARTS: **December 1, 2012.

**ENDS: **December 25, 2012

I hope everyone sticks to the deadline and finishes on time! Well wishes and Advance Merry Christmas! I'm looking forward to your participation!

It was gone! He had looked everywhere, in every box he'd brought over from Japan, and in every box his father had sent as well. It had to be here somewhere… running a hand through his short black hair, Yamamoto sat back on his heels, his normally carefree face tight with worry as he looked around his room. The room itself was beautiful… the dark mahogany of the furniture contrasting nicely with the deep blue of the walls and lighter blue of the carpet. The girls had come in and decorated his room in silvers and greens, and the effect was spectacular.

But one thing was missing, and he couldn't possibly think of where it had gone. Every year, he and his father would put up two special ornaments. They were a pair of porcelain angels, with diamond studded wings and mother of pearl dresses. The pair could hold hands, and the elder Yamamoto had purchased them shortly after Takeshi's mother's death, when the boy had said they looked like 'mommy was waiting to hold their hands'. It was a ritual that they'd had for over 15 years, and the fact that his half was missing made the swordsman physically ill. Where could it be?!

He looked around the room again, then shook his head to clear it. Take a walk, his father would say. Retrace your day, maybe it'll turn up, or you'll see something that will give you inspiration. Yamamoto decided to follow that advice and stood, padding out into the Vongola Mansion in bare feet. He wandered past Gokudera's rooms, poking his head in when he noticed the door was open.

"Yo."

"What do you want, yakyuubaka?" The bomber looked up from his paperwork, pushing his glasses up on top of his head.

"I'm heading to the kitchen, you want anything?" A snack might sort out the queasy feeling in his stomach, and give him something else to focus on for a bit. It couldn't have gone far… he always packed it up very carefully on the first of the year.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Gokudera's voice. "Yeah, the cooks said something about sandwiches in the fridge. Grab me one, wouldja?" The silver-haired man had noticed his friend's distraction and tilted his head. "Tch, stop thinking so hard, idiot. You're going to strain yourself."

"Ha ha ha, you're probably right, Hayato." Yamamoto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Despite his words, the angel still floated at the top of his thoughts, frustrating him with its lack of physical presence. He didn't want to call his father and admit that he might have lost it… He couldn't.

Aargh! A grunt of impatience escaped him as he walked into the kitchen, startling Tsuna. The young Boss had been eating his lunch, eyes scanning a thick document as he filled his stomach. The sandwich hit the plate, thankfully staying in one piece as Tsuna looked up at his Rain guardian.

"T-takeshi?" The brunette tilted his head and walked over, putting a soft hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Maa maa, it's nothing, Tsuna. I just came down to grab a bite to eat." Yamamoto forced his normal grin onto his face, almost as startled by the brunette's presence as Tsuna was by him. Great… just what he didn't want today, of all days… His heart raced as he caught himself staring down at his boss and lover, watching the concern flick through his large eyes. "I told Hayato I'd grab him some too, so I'd better hurry. You know how he is, ha ha ha." Must get away, quickly. One thing at a time today. Tsuna was far too good at reading him, and Yamamoto didn't want to bother anyone, especially Tsuna, who was so busy.

Tsuna was no one's fool, and he could see the guilt and worry on his tall lover's face. "That's fine." He headed back to his sandwich and paper, not looking at the ex-baseball idol. "Oh, by the way, Takeshi, I need to see you this evening. Meet me in the common room at eight, ok?"

Yamamoto winced and sighed inwardly, though the smile on his face never wavered. "Of course, Tsuna! See you then!" He grabbed the sandwiches and a couple cans of soda from the fridge and walked out, mentally facepalming. Tsuna watched him leave with a calculating gaze… whatever had upset his lover must be serious. He hadn't even gotten a kiss. The Sky frowned a bit and went back to his meal. He'd make him talk later.

"Yeah, you need that right now too… Could you have been any more obvious? You really are an idiot, aren't you?" He continued his self-abuse as he headed back up to Gokudera. He'd had a crush on Tsuna since they were in high school, had been dating him for the last year, and STILL tried so hard to make life easier for him. So far, he'd managed to keep this bit of family nonsense to himself, but… ugh, the combination of this angel missing and _his _angel looking so concerned was a bit much. His angel… pfft. A snort of amusement sounded in the hall. The staff had long since gotten used to the weirdness of Tsuna's Guardians and simply gave him a wide berth as he muttered to himself; though they had to shake their heads… they thought he was the normal one.

"Yo! Sandwich delivery!" The smile felt wrong, but it was the only one he had at the moment as he set the food and drink on the bomber's desk.

"Thanks." Gokudera looked up at him, blinking a bit. "Are you still thinking? It looks like you're hurting yourself, dumbass." He was surprised by the flinching around the swordsman's eyes. "Takeshi?"

"Maa maa, it's nothing. I gave myself a headache, ha ha. Guess I was thinking too hard." He walked out of the Storm's office before either one of them could say anything else.

In G-words, Gokudera added, 'Remind Juudaime the yakyuubaka needs a vacation' to his notes, then shook his head and started eating.

The baseball idiot had continued to his room, muttering a list of all the places he'd already checked to himself. He set the food on his table and looked around again. It felt like he was abandoning the memory of his mother. How could he be so careless? Ugh… Food forgotten, he again started the search for the missing ornament.

At ten after nine, there was a sharp knock on his door. "Come in."

Tsuna walked in to see him out on the balcony, staring up at the sky. The room was covered in paper, boxes, and various baseball paraphernalia. His uneaten sandwich still sat on his desk and he was rolling an old baseball around on his palm.

"You're late. I asked you to come down at eight." The brunette noticed his Rain Guardian's shoulders stiffen at the reprimand and shook his head. "What are you doing, Takeshi?"

"I… uh… just decorating, Tsuna! Ha ha ha." He started to turn to walk back into the room, but luck was not on his side. Tsuna's soft voice, normally soothing to the gentle Rain, was another nail in his guilt coffin. He'd looked everywhere for that ornament and it was nowhere to be found. And Tsuna was just standing there, looking a bit sad and so cute. He didn't realize what a distraction he was, really. The normally graceful swordsman whacked his hand on the railing of the balcony and fumbled the baseball he'd been playing with. When he reached out to catch it, he overstretched. Looking down, and realizing that there was nothing underneath him but a brick patio made his vision grey, especially since he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. All of a sudden, the patio was rushing at him.

Suddenly, his forward momentum stopped. He reopened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to find himself held in his Tsuna's arms. The flame on the Decimo's head danced in the evening air and the deep concern in the normally calm eyes undid the spiky-haired man. Yamamoto leaned forward and placed his lips against Tsuna's, with a soft hiccup that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

The smaller brunette shifted him slightly and tilted his head to the side, gently moving his lips against Yamamoto's. After a moment that felt more like years, the two parted, and Yamamoto buried his head in Tsuna's shoulder, hiding his face. "Tsuna… I'm sorry, I-"

"…have been hiding something all day and really thought that I wouldn't notice?" Tsuna smirked, a look that didn't normally match the brunette, but in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, it fit perfectly and the sound of it in his voice made Yamamoto's stomach dance.

"Yeah, I… wait, what?" He blinked rapidly, confused and a bit worried that he'd been THAT obvious. He had hoped he was doing a good job of hiding. He really should know better around Tsuna's Hyper Intuition.

Tsuna flew them back to the balcony and set Yamamoto down before drawing him into another soft kiss. Their kisses, gentle as butterfly wings, were a lot like their relationship. Neither demanded anything from the other, it was a comfort to be in each other's arms. The young Decimo pulled back slightly to feather kisses along Yamamoto's jaw and cheeks before leading him back into the room.

"Now, what in the world is all this about, Takeshi?" The flame still flickered on his head, and Yamamoto couldn't help but be mesmerized by how beautiful it was. _Just like the rest of his Tsuna._

"I've… lost something." Saying it out loud, that horrible admission of guilt destroyed the euphoric feeling in his chest and turned it into a dread weight. He still couldn't find it. He had no idea where in the world it could have gone.

Tsuna lifted a hand, silently asking him to continue. He was in Boss Mode, but Yamamoto didn't mind… he was pretty hot (no pun intended) like this and it distracted him a bit from his current misery.

"It's just something silly." He tried to laugh it off, tried to wave away the guilt, but the narrowing of his lover's eyes made him stutter, then come to a halt. "I-it's been a Christmas tradition for years. It seems so silly when… when I say it out loud. I'm upset because I lost an ornament. But…" He took a deep breath, his normally open, smiling face filled with sadness.

Tsuna leaned forward, unable to bear the pain in his eyes, and rested his hand on his Rain's cheek. "Takeshi, please. Just tell me."

"It's an angel I've had since I was a child. It's part of a set that my father and I always put out, after Mom… after Mom passed away." He looked around the room guiltily, everywhere but at the understanding eyes of his gentle boss. "I don't know where it could possibly be."

Tsuna smiled gently, leaning forward to kiss the swordsman again. "I think I might know. C'mon."

Yamamoto stood with the brunette, looking puzzled. Tsuna took his hand as the flame on his head died out. The smaller man drug him through the mansion, their fingers intertwined. He came to a halt in front of the very large tree Ryohei and Gokudera had found. (It's totally an EXTREME tree, Sawada!) The girls had decorated it as they had everything else and it was beautiful in all its Christmas splendor. Near the top of the tree was the angel that Yamamoto had been so desperately looking for. He blinked in confusion, then noticed seven other angels in the same area. Tilting his head, he looked down at Tsuna. "What… why is it here?"

"Your dad called me. He told me the story, because he thought you might be a bit homesick. So, I decided that everyone should put up an angel for a loved one, and start a new Christmas tradition."

When Yamamoto looked around, he realized that the rest of the Guardians had come into the common room. "Wha-?"

Gokudera snorted a bit. "Yakyuubaka, you're straining yourself again." He pointed to an ethereal angel made entirely of glass. "That one is for my mother." He clapped the Rain on the back, leaving his hand there for just a moment to reassure the man who'd become one of his best friends.

Each of the Guardians, except Hibari, pointed out an angel and mentioned who it was up there for.

"My darling Chrome, ku fu fu."

"My EXTREME parents!"

"Yare yare, Maman needed an angel."

"B-Bossu…."

Yamamoto could only stand there and blink, confusion and a small, sweet smile replacing his normal jovial grin. He looked down at Tsuna, cursing mentally at the tears that were threatening to fall. "I… don't understand. Why would you all go through this trouble…?"

"Even after all these years, you still miss the big picture." Yamamoto didn't notice everyone else leave as Tsuna took his hand. "Sometimes I think you're as thick as Ryohei. We're a family, Takeshi. If something bothers one of us, it bothers all of us. You really can talk to us… you don't need to hide yourself away anymore."

Yamamoto took all this in for a moment, gaze alternating between Tsuna's face and the angels. After a moment, he gave a bark of laughter, scooping the smaller man up and swinging him around. The tears slid down his cheeks, but he couldn't stop laughing. He came to a stop and let the brunette slide down his body, capturing his lips in a fiercely possessive kiss. "Tsuna... I don't even… Thank you."

After a squeak of surprise when he was picked up, Tsuna had started laughing too, happily letting his Rain twirl him around. He was used to these exultant displays of joy from his lover and was thrilled that the worry lines and sadness on his face had been erased. Reaching up, he gently wiped the tear tracks from Yamamoto's face. "Merry Christmas, Takeshi. I…. I love you."

"I love you too, Tsuna." Holding his small boss close, he looked up at the tree and smiled at the angels. "But you never said who your angel was for."

Tsuna smiled, content to snuggle his face in his lover's chest. "My family. Each of your names are engraved on individual feathers." He pointed up to the angel that was slightly larger than the others, with open arms. Yamamoto thought it was appropriate that the angel looked to be embracing the others.

* * *

AN: I think a Summer Vacation theme would be fun... holidays are done all the time, something different would be entertaining. :D

Just as a heads up, this kind of turned into an omake for 'Not Your Whipping Boy', which is why the Guardians are calling each other by their first names. . I like linking stories together, gomen! Thanks to KHFFMEE - 8027 for noticing. 3


End file.
